odds against us
by sanctuarys
Summary: And in another world, he lives on. Neil/Feldt


I give up in trying to get over Gundam 00. I can't do it.

Another short piece because this site lack stories on this particular pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam 00.

* * *

_odds against us_

* * *

Feldt remembered that she had read something like this somewhere before.

She thought that it's probably from one of those cliché romance novels Christina had bought and left lying around that she found herself secretly reading whenever she was bored.

Though this time, it was different.

This time, the one who mindlessly sacrifices was not anybody's prince charming.

This time, it's just her and her very own unbreakable resolve.

* * *

"I have- I have my mother's Gundam."

"What!"

"And I will go out there."

"Feldt-"

"I want to help them."

She stood her ground with a confidence nobody knew she possessed and her eyes were fiery, blazing, _pleading_.

There can be times when she would lose and Sumeragi knew that this would be one of them.

In the end, she sighed, "…Be safe, promise us."

She smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

* * *

She had been busy- avoiding, shooting, immobilizing others that she had almost missed it.

The model she was now controlling had not been as new as others, not as fast or as advanced but the feature to zoom in on what's ahead of her was still, thankfully, functional.

Though the appreciation that bubbled up her chest disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced.

_He_ was standing on top of the cannon, aiming, seemingly prepared to fire.

All at once, it seemed as if she wasn't inside the Gundam but instead falling too quickly, with her heart racing and thudding painfully in her chest, wind whistling in her ears, for her to even realize it. But she knew it wasn't _her_ that was falling.

It was her heart.

* * *

He fired and he didn't regret it.

It was a simple fact that it was impossible for him to get out from all this alive.

So he waited, for the shot to hit, dead-on, or even miss its intended target and after, for it to be returned with vengeance.

Funny, because he had also fired for his own revenge.

And he saw, with blurred vision and unfeeling fingertips, that it had successfully hit the machine of the man he despised most.

Though he realized that it _wasn't _enough.

The despicable man fired back a bright red beam straight towards him.

Again, he waited for the red to consume him, end him. Yet he found that his heart was filled with a strange swirl of bittersweet satisfaction, acceptance and _relief_.

Right then, he could almost taste the scythe of the death god slicing his neck.

But death never came.

* * *

(Not for him anyway.)

* * *

The metallic taste covered every inch of her tongue.

She coughed and more crimson was spat out.

"F-Feldt…?"

The beam had pierced her side and she knew that she had screamed in agony but when she saw that he was fine, not with a gaping hole on his middle like hers, she couldn't help but smile.

"L-Lock-"

But the blood rising up her throat interrupted her and in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, she wrapped her arms around herself, as though trying to stop the unstoppable pouring of deep crimson.

"Feldt! Why- Why did you-"

There were shadows in the corner of her eyes now, slowly creeping in to completely obstruct her sight. Her breathing was short, shallow and hard, now constantly accompanied by a biting sting. She had had to force herself to open her mouth as her lips had felt so very heavy.

(Numb, drifting, almost like sleeping…)

"To- To protect people who are p-precious to me, I- I…"

She was aware of the danger of her close proximity with Lockon and so, gathering her final strength, she pushed herself as far as she could from the man she had ever loved.

"…will do anything."

Feldt Grace thought of the family she had held close to her heart in her final moments.

And for several seconds, the space brightened as the Gundam exploded, broke and burst into flames.

* * *

"Feldt, Feldt, Feldt, Feldt."

"Yes, Haro. She's here."

"Haro miss Feldt, Haro miss Feldt."

"Yes, Haro. I miss her too."

He looked up to the sky, asking if she was there, watching them all.

"I'm sorry if an apology is all I could offer you."

Neil gently placed the oddly mute Haro on the ground, shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the headstone, eyes painfully reflecting the regret and loss.

"And I know it'll never be enough."

* * *

Please feel free to stab me because even though I uploaded three one-shots, I didn't finish a chapter of my ongoing story.


End file.
